Drafted in Love
by mlb250
Summary: Sodapop has just received notice that he is being drafted to Vietnam. When Maya founds out her world seems like its going to collapse. How will her life change when her husband leaves for the war? Will memories save her from the pain or haunt her instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story. I am new to this whole thing. It will take some time, but I promise I'll get there. Sorry, the story is short, I promise they will get longer. If there are any mistakes let me know. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Mayas P.O.V_

My heart beat faster as I picked up the letter. My heart sank when I read those two words _Drafted, Vietnam_. I turned my head to Soda. He was pale, his eyes were no longer filled with life. I felt a single tear slide down my face. I wanted to cry, but I knew Soda needed me to be strong. But how could I. My husband being torn away from me over something I had nothing to do with. Soda looked at me with eyes I had never seen before, they were full of anguish. He tried to speak but I just stopped him. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry. I kissed his shoulder as felt him start to tremble. I knew soda couldn't handle a war, he just wasn't like that. I knew once he left, he'd never be the same he wouldn't be the same lively person I had fallen in love with all these years ago. The man who flashed me a goofy smile when he first met me would be gone.

* * *

I laid awake listening to a familiar sound, light snoring. I found comfort in the sound, knowing he was sleeping. I found a sense of accomplishment knowing that I had finally gotten him to sleep. Although, it was overridden by the pit in my stomach. The fear of losing him. I fear him coming back and not being himself. I couldn't live knowing he was broken from the sights he would see and the things he would experience and I wouldn't be able to help him. I know him. I know he's not what a soldier needs to be. He not tough and patient, he's sensitive and he gets tired of the same old thing real easy.

* * *

 _Weeks later_

I gave him one last hug before he left. I kissed him affectionally on the shoulder. He smiled at me and whispered, "I love you." I felt a tear streams down my face as I muttered: "I love you too Soda." As he walked out the door I finally realized that he was really leaving. Before I never believed it. As the car pulled out the driveway, I fell into eye contact with him. He winked at me as Darry drove down the street, but I couldn't help but cry. Soda had been there whenever I needed him and I needed him more than ever now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This is my second chapter and I am so excited about this story. _This chapter does contain mature language_. If you have any tips, messages, or caught a mistake please message me. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Mayas P.O.V_

"Fuck" I muttered. Thick smoke poured out of the hood. I popped the hood and slammed out of the car. The smoke was thick and smelled of burnt rubber. "What now" I cursed. I slammed the hood back down and sat on the curb. I threw my hands on my knees and tucked my head in. My blood was boiling, all I wanted to do was to get Johnny. I had a sick feeling as I thought about all he must have been through. The physical and emotional damage they had done. I hadn't heard from him in months and that scared me.

I head soft footsteps. I looked up slightly to see someone in a pair of old blue jeans. As I looked up farther, they flashed me a smile. He had a blue shirt on with a name tag that read "Sodapop". I returned his smile and got up. "You ok," he asked flirtatiously. "Yes, thank you," I stated. "Looks like your having some trouble with your car?" "Yea, stupid engine is acting up again" "If you want me and my buddy Steve over there can take a look at it, free of charge. As long as you don't my boss" he joked. I smiled and before I could say anything he said " I'm Sodapop" he held out his hand and shook mine. I laugh and said "Sodapop, that's real unique. I'm Maya" He smiled and called his friend over.

"It looks like you need your alternator replaced," Steve said. I signed unenthusiastically. "How much is it gonna cost," I asked. "100" he said as he wiped the grease off his hand. I rummaged through my wallet. I sighed and said "I ain't got 100, only got 55. Anyway, I can pay you once I get on my feet?" " Yea I'm sure we can work something out," Sodapop said then winked at me. I blushed.

As he went pulled my car into a parking space as I stood there. Dumbfounded. Was he flirting with me? I felt butterflies in my stomach as he walked over to me. I cracked a smile, my heart beating out of my chest. He tensed up for a second then took a deep breath. "So um since your gonna be here for a while, you wanna go grab um a milkshake or something," he said anxiously. I grinned and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world"." He returned my smile and said "wait one second" and he ran over to Steve. He said a few quick words to Steve, then smiled at me and motioned for me to come over

* * *

As I walked down the street, I just smiled at him. I didn't know to say or where to begin. "So why haven't I'd seen you around." he blurted. "Well, that's a long story, if you up for it?" I questioned. He nodded and I took a deep breath. I explaining everything. I explained how I went to live with my grandmother when I was 10 because my parents didn't treat me right and how she had since passed away. I explained my brother didn't want to come with us, and hoe I had felt so guilty for leaving him with our mom and dad. And how one of her good friends was letting me live in his apartment building down here till I could get my own place and that I was planned to bring my brother to live with me. I explained that was where I was heading. "I know how that must feel" he whispered. I gave him a questioning look. "My parents died in a car crash about a year ago" he muttered. I look up with him with sympathetic eyes. I felt myself grab his hand. He looked down at me and I instantly regretted it. But instead he just held it tighter, and suddenly I felt myself smile.

* * *

 _Sodas P.O.V_

As we left the Dingo I felt myself tense up. I asked her if it was ok for me to walk her to her parent's house. She agreed. As we walked she asked what my parents were like, I sighed. She smiled and simply said, "We don't gotta talk about them Sodapop." I smiled and nodded. Her eyes with kind and smile was sweet. I never felt this way with a girl, not even with Sandy. It wasn't like me to fall in love with someone so fast, it had only been a few months since Sandy left. The pain was still there but I healed when I was with Maya.

As we rounded the street close too where her "parents" lived. I saw Johnny's house down the street. I loved Johnny like a brother but not like Pony did. When Johnny dies I knew Pony would never be the same. My train of thought was cut off when she said: "The house is down the street." I smiled and said "Yeah my house is one more block over and I best be getting home. My brother Darry is gonna skin me if he finds out I skipped work" I paused. "it was worth it though." I winked and smiled. She hugged me and kissed me on the check. "Thank you Sodapop. I hope I see you again" she said and left me with one last smile. As headed home I remembered I had promised Steve I'd close up if he'd take my shift, so I could go out with Maya. I started to run back in hoping I would make it before my boss found out.

* * *

As I got there I saw Steve hang up the phone. He looked sad and broken. I ran over to him and asked: "What's wrong Steve?" "Evie just broke up with me" he blurted. I hugged and simply stated "Aw Steve, how many times do I gotta tell you, your too good for that girl!" he smiled and I looked up at the clock. "It's late Steve, we better start closing. Darrys gonna be worried if I'm not back by 11."

* * *

As we walked home, I heard soft weeps. The grew louder as we reached the lot. As we rounded the corner I found a familiar face. Maya?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Hope you guys like the story so far. Enjoy!

* * *

Maya's P.O.V  
My head and heart were pounding. I felt broken. It was all my fault, it was all my fault he was dead. I should of fought back. I should of protected him. As I sat in the vacant lot, head resting against the metal fence tears streamed down my face. I heard footsteps from around the corner. As they grew closer I looked up to see Steve, then Soda

* * *

Soda's P.O.V  
I saw blood dripping down her face. She looked beaten. I kneeled beside her and smiled awkwardly. "What happened to you?" I said anxiously. She whispered what sounded like gibberish. "Maya you can tell me and Steve." I said. I looked up at Steve he nodded, as I motion towards the house. "Tell Darry I gonna be home late," I said. As he ran towards the house, I looked back at Maya. I smiled and said "Now tell me what happened?" "My brother is died. Johnny's died" she croaked. "Johnny? I asked. "Yeah." she answered as she trembled. A tear ran down her face. I wrapped my arms around her in hopes of giving her some comfort. But I felt a tear run down my face. "Johnny's died" I replayed in my head. It finally had sunk in. I didn't know Johnny had a sister until my parents told when they mentioned adopting Johnny. I didn't think much of it though.

The tears stopped coming as we laid in the lot saying nothing. I felt my eyes getting heavy, craving sleep. I looked down at Maya, she had fallen asleep. Her eyes laid softly as she quietly snored. I didn't feel like waking her especially since I didn't mind sitting here with her. My eyes got heavier as I laid my head against the chain fence.

I was awoken by the sounds of heavy feet. I opened my eyes checking on Maya. All the sudden I looked up and saw Darry, giving me a blank stare. "What on earth are you doing Soda it's nearly 12" he groaned, "If it weren't for Steve I'd have no clue where you were". "Look, Dar I'm sorry, I just lost track of time" I mumbled. He looked down at Maya, his face looked concerned, "Soda…" he blankly whispered. "Listen, Dar before you say anything," I stopped "She's Johnny's sister. She didn't know he died, she came down to look for him. I met her at the dx." I sputtered. He nodded. "Soda, we better bring her home, it's getting late and she dont look so good." Dar muttered. I nodded moving her arms around my shoulders as I tried to pick her up. He arms absently clutched my neck her eyes still shut.

* * *

As we got home each step felt like a dozen more. As I walked In the house laid her on the couch. "Wheres pony?" I questioned. "In your room, he's been worried sick," Darry said. "We can't tell him about Maya. He can't take it right now" I said. "We're gonna have to tell him eventually" he stated. "I know, just not now." I said as I took the blanket mom had knitted and rested on Maya. I sat down and tucked my arm behind back and laid her down on my chest. She groaned unknowingly and fell back asleep. My eyes grew heavier once again. I reached up and shut the lamp off and soon felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm not really sure if anyone reads this if you do message me with anything you want me to add, tips, or tricks. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Mayas P.O.V_

I felt at home here. The first day was awkward but they warmed up. Soda won't let me leave till my car fixed. My head laid rested on Soda's shoulders. My eyes growing heavy, but suddenly shot up."Damit, why'd I'd have to catch feelings." he whispered. I turned my head and looked up at him, his face bright red. I smiled and began to speak but stopped hesitantly, I suddenly lifted my head and kiss him. He looked shocked as I pulled my lips away from his. I smile anxiously. I couldn't help but think I had just ruined everything. I looked straight down at the floor, I said nothing. His hand suddenly grasping my face. He stared at me, then kissed me.


End file.
